The invention relates to effluent or contaminant ejectors, including for air induction systems, including pre-cleaners and air filters, of internal combustion engines.
Effluent or contaminant ejectors, including dust ejectors for air induction systems of internal combustion engines, are known. The air induction system may include a pre-cleaner and an air filter. In one typical arrangement, a dust ejection valve is provided between the pre-cleaner and air filter, for ejecting collected dust.
The present invention arose during development efforts in the above technology, and provides an inertially activated effluent or contaminant ejector. The invention also arose during development efforts in providing a dust ejector for the air induction system of an internal combustion engine.